


Sure sounded good at the time

by GemmaRose



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Asphyxiation, Begging, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Dirty Talk, Dream Sex, Dubious Consent, Fingerfucking, Hair-pulling, Incubus Lance (Voltron), M/M, Prostate Milking, Riding, Sleep Sex, Succubi & Incubi, Suit Kink, Suit Sex, don't mess with demons kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Keith believes in a lot of things, cryptids and aliens and conspiracy theories among them. What he does not believe in, however, are ghosts and curses and demons. Those are as fake as fairy tales. Except for the part where they're really, really not.Crossposted from the Voltron kink meme.





	1. Friday Oct 31

“Happy Halloween!”

Keith cracked a smile, and opened his apartment’s front door enough for Pidge to enter. “Think that’s enough sugar?” he asked, inclining his head towards the open backpack full of halloween candy his friend had displayed when he opened the door.

“Nearly.” Pidge laughed, pulling out three big bags of fun sized treats as Keith shut and latched his door. “I brought some other stuff too, though.”

“Well, I’ve got popcorn and scary movies.” Keith offered, turning on his tv on the way to the kitchen. “You can pick what we start with.”

“Here.” Pidge jammed their hand into their bag and pulled out a red square DVD case. “Your movie collection is terrible, so we’re starting with this.”

“I have Netflix, you know.” Keith frowned, taking the case.

“Just queue it up.” Pidge huffed. Keith resisted the urge to roll his eyes, and went to stick the disc in his DVD player.

The movie wasn’t awful, but it wasn’t particularly memorable either. Keith wasn’t 100% sure if the monster was a ghost or not, since Pidge had roped him into an argument about the semantics of Fun Sized candy during that exposition, but there was an acceptable amount of blood and screaming regardless. Afterwards, while he was heating a can of soup in his last clean pan, Pidge made their unique wordless sound that meant they’d remembered something. At high volume, too, which meant it was either important or exciting.

“What’s that?” he asked when Pidge skidded back in with a book in their hands. At a glance it looked old, and not particularly well cared for. There was a large stain on the cover and the edge of the pages which looked like someone had violently spilled coffee all over it, and whatever title had once been embossed at the top was now fully faded away.

“My great, great-aunt’s journal.” Pidge grinned, setting it down on Keith’s fold-out table hard enough to make the whole thing rattle.

“The ghost chaser?” Keith raised an eyebrow.

“Paranormal investigator.” Pidge said, tapping the book with their index finger. “She did all sorts of cool stuff. Haunting, possession, curses, there’s even rules for exorcisms of different classes of ghosts!”

“And you make fun of me for my conspiracy theories.” Keith grinned, crossing his arms and leaning against the counter.

“See, that’s why I brought this.” Pidge grinned, opening the book and flipping towards the middle. “I can’t prove that you’re wrong, but I _can_ prove that I’m right, which is almost as good.” they grinned.

“Okay, but we’re putting on Suspiria while we do it.” Keith shrugged.

“Original or remake?” Pidge frowned.

“Remake.” Keith said immediately. “It just came on Netflix last week.”

Pidge grumbled their assent, and Keith poured the soup into two bowls for them to bring into the other room. Pidge set the old-ass book next to their bowl, and when Keith came back with spoons he was surprised to already see a small collection of things on the table. A black candle, a knife, a bottle of liquid, and a ziploc bag of what looked like Italian seasoning.

“Here.” they pulled out a half sheet of notebook paper from near the back of the book and pressed it into Keith’s hands. “If we do this right, we’ll summon a stupid demon to do our bidding. Or, well, your bidding.”

Keith dropped the paper on top of the candy wrappers littering his coffee table, grabbed the remote for his DVD player, and punched buttons until Netflix came up. It took a bit longer to get the actual movie started, but once the loading bar vanished Keith tossed the remote down with the scattered popcorn and candy wrappers.

“C’mon, c’mon.” Pidge grinned, picking up the notebook paper and waving it in Keith’s face as Suzy discussed her baggage with a Customs officer whose German accent was thick enough to cut with a knife. “You have to do the reading, I’m shit at romance languages.”

“You do know I only took Spanish because a language is required, right?” Keith asked, but he scanned the half-sheet anyways. Maculat inconscio animo, vocat, et teneat te was scrawled on the top line in Pidge’s messy handwriting, and two lines below was the English translation. Macular without a mind, I summon and bind you. “And why would you want something that doesn’t have a brain?”

“Because then it won’t be smart enough to find a loophole and murder us?” Pidge said, the ‘duh’ unspoken but most definitely implied. “I’ve never heard of a macular, but according to Google the closest translation is ‘defiler’ which is, like, super generic? So it’s probably just an old-timey name for a demon that’s so low-level people stopped bothering to give it a separate classification.”

“Sure.” Keith said flatly, going over the pronunciation of the words in his head. Latin was basically just really old Italian when it came to pronunciation, and Italian and Spanish were next to identical, so... “Maculat inconsio-” Pidge punched him in the arm, and Keith stopped reading to glare at them. “What was that for?”

“Don’t read it in order. You might summon the demon without any of the binding procedures in place and then we’d both be fucked.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “Whatever. You got that stuff ready?” he gestured towards the bottle of liquid and the black candle. Pidge had mixed the Italian seasoning into the liquid, which was probably oil of some sort, and a box of matches had appeared on the table next to the candle.

“Just about. We need to pour some of this and a bit of your blood in each corner of the apartment, to stop the demon from getting out, and-”

“Wait, wait.” Keith put a hand over Pidge’s mouth as, onscreen, Suzy waited for her train. The pouring rain made for good white noise in the momentary silence as Pidge stared at him. “My blood?”

“Well, yeah.” Pidge said as soon as Keith removed his hand. “Summonings require sacrifice, and this is the least illegal version I could find. A few drops in each corner should do the trick.”

Keith sighed, and held out his hand. “Give me the knife.”

The process itself was simple enough. Pidge poured out a tablespoon or two of the bottle’s foul smelling contents, then dripped some wax from the equally pungent black candle into the puddle while he did the same with some of his blood and recited the incantation. One puddle went on the counter, one went next to the door, one went in the back of a bookshelf the previous tenant had left behind, and the final one went in his bedroom. The muffled rain and terrified screams of the horror movie made it very atmospheric, all things considered. Plus, Pidge insisted that the ‘veil between worlds’ was thin tonight for whatever reason.

Keith couldn’t help but hold his breath a little when he finished the final incantation, and at his side Pidge was practically vibrating. The silence dragged on, and Keith grinned when Pidge leaned forward. “BOO!” he yelled, and Pidge leapt at least five inches with a shriek that’d put any classic horror movie to shame. Keith laughed, and held out an arm to stop Pidge’s ineffective blows.

Eventually, after some cursing and grumbling and three more movies, Pidge went back to their dorm. Keith swept the candy wrappers back into the bags they’d come in, dumped them in the trash, and resolved to clean up properly in the morning. At least it was, well, technically Saturday now, but it’d still be Saturday when he woke up and that meant no classes. No work until afternoon, either, which was nice. He flopped into bed, and was asleep the second his head hit the pillow.

\---

“Brother dearest.”

Lance looked up from the books in front of him and leaned back in his seat to give his sister an upside-down grin. “Aren’t you supposed to be working tonight?”

“I need you to take a contract for me.” she huffed, tail flicking with irritation. “It’s a simple summoning, but he’s being... difficult.”

From Amalia, ‘difficult’ meant the guy who’d summoned her was probably gay. The shapeshifting they’d been granted when they became demons only allowed them to shift so far, after all. “Sure.” he shrugged, grinning so his fangs were fully visible. “But you owe me big, sis. Swapping out on a contract isn’t technically legal.”

“He didn’t accept anything I offered, so technically I’m not under contract yet.” Amalia sniffed. Lance’s smile widened, and he bounded out of his seat to give his sister a hug.

“Still owe me.” he winked, plucking the paper from her hand. Oooh, old-school summoning with a blood binding. Hadn’t seen one of these in, oh, a century or two? “Don’t touch my stuff while I’m out!” he stepped back, and flicked his wrist to activate the magic stamped into the paper when it was printed. There was the familiar sensation of cool void on his skin, and as the dreamscape solidified around him he let his target’s unconscious mind guide his transformation.

When it was done, he gave himself a quick check and was surprised to see that he looked more or less like himself. His wings were too small to fly with, and his tail was a little more blue than normal, but he still had his horns and everything, which was nice. The confusing part was that he still had his clothes on. Unflattering jeans, un-fitted shirt, beat-up old hoodie. Hell, he even still had his DM dice in his pocket. Usually dreamscapes gave him much nicer outfits.

“You look an awful lot like the lady that just left.” a voice said from behind him, and Lance put on his best business face before turning around.

“Well, sugar, why do you think that is?” he asked, looking his target over. Messy hair, nondescript face, lean, not particularly tall... damn, he hated dreamscape jobs. Interacting with somebody’s self-image wasn’t nearly as satisfying as interacting with their actual body. “This is your dream, after all.” he sauntered forwards and the guy took a step back, hands coming up defensively.

“Why are you in my dream in the first place?” he asked, and Lance chuckled. Upside to these jobs, he got the silliest questions.

“You summoned me, didn’t you?” he took another step forward, the human took another one back. “Or, well, you summoned my sister, but I’m guessing that was an accident. You don’t like girls that way, do you?” another step forward for him, another step back for the human.

“I don’t like anyone that way, especially not monsters that invade my dreams.”

Lance’s eyebrows went up. “Why did you summon me if you’re not interested?” he asked, trying to think of a way to complete this contract without having to go through all the paperwork of being called on an ace. Because Amalia _would_ find a way to stick him with the paperwork, crafty vixen that she was.

“I didn’t-” the guy frowned, lowering his fists and relaxing his stance. Lance sighed. Of course he didn’t remember, he was asleep.

“Look, just, lemme handle this, okay?” he stepped closer, and the dreamscape warped to deposit him directly in front of the man. “In the morning, this’ll be just a dream.” he pulled the human into a kiss, brief and chaste, and slipped a bit of magic into his target’s mind. Not much, just enough to sharpen the dreamscape into something more suitable for his purposes. A bed appeared behind the human, and Lance pushed him down onto it. “Relax.” he murmured in the man’s ear. “I’ll be the best dream you’ve ever had.”

The human looked up at him blankly. “That was the worst pickup line I’ve ever heard, and I had a fuckboi for a roomie last year.” he said flatly, sitting up.

Lance laughed, taking a step back and crossing his arms. “I see what my sis meant by you being difficult.”

“You keep mentioning your sister.” the human cocked his head to the side. “I didn’t think demons had families.”

“Well, we’re not _really_ related.” Lance held up a hand and wobbled it side to side. “We sold our souls around the same time, met in Hell, been inseparable ever since. And in our line of work, if someone’s off the menu under all circumstances, they’re family.”

“Huh.” the human grinned. “So, demons have jobs?”

“Well, yeah.” Lance rolled his eyes.

“Do you have names, too?”

Lance hesitated, then mentally shrugged. This was a dream, the human wouldn’t even remember it when he woke up. “Lance.” he offered. “My name’s Lance.”

“I’m Keith.” the human said with a small smile.

“Well, Keith.” Lance put his business face back on and slid into Keith’s lap, straddling the human. “Let’s get back to making this the best dream ever.” he lifted a hand, snapped his fingers, and both of them were naked. His clothes were sent back home to crumple into a heap next to his bed, and Keith’s just vanished. The human squeaked, and Lance kissed him into silence. The dreamscape warped again, this time without Lance’s urging, and he found himself kneeling between Keith’s legs in the middle of the mattress.

“See? I knew you’d come around.” he purred against Keith’s ear, savouring the little gasp the human made. Now to do his job, and get back to planning the group’s next campaign.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to go classic for this one. Incubi, traditionally speaking, targeted sleeping women while their female counterparts invaded men’s dreams. The actual translation for the incantation Keith used is "Defiler of the unconscious mind, I summon and bind you." Don’t worry, there’ll be actual smut later ;}


	2. Saturday Nov 1

“What do you mean I didn’t complete the contract?” Lance complained, glaring at the demon behind the desk. “If this is because he summoned a succubus by mistake and I covered for her...”

“No, it’s because you haven’t completed the contract.” the demon behind the desk said in a dead monotone. Lance was seriously glad he’d never done anything bad enough to get reassigned to one of these jobs. They sucked the pseudo-soul right out of you. “Read the fine print, pretty-boy. Blood and black wax. This is a seven-night job.”

Lance snatched the ticket back when the deskdemon held it out, and groaned. Keith was either suicidal, or just plain stupid. Seven days of regular demon contact would not only leave a serious stain on his soul, they’d also fuck over his life expectancy and current health. “Fine.” he sighed, and turned to leave. It was getting late anyways, he’d give it another hour and then go hop on into Keith’s dream. Maybe wearing something more fitted this time, since the poor bastard didn’t seem to have much in the way of imagination.

\---

Keith wasn’t sure how he knew he was dreaming, just that he was. The room around him was nondescript, the bed under him equally so, and it made guy who was standing in front of him look out of place. His colours were more vibrant, his skinny jeans and tank top as detailed as real fabric. Something about him looked familiar, but Keith couldn’t... “Lance.” he said after a moment of staring, the memory faint but distinct.

“That’s me.” the man grinned cheekily, giving a little bow. “At your service.”

He could sort of remember last night’s dream, now. It had been, well, pretty damn nice once they got started. “Why are you back here again?” he frowned. Everything Pidge had ever told him about demons seemed to imply that they went back to hell once their contract was up.

“You summoned me.” Lance was frowning now. Keith scowled at him.

“On Halloween. It’s November now.”

“See, I thought it was a one-night deal too.” Lance sighed, sauntering closer. “But you, silly human, have me bound for a whole week.” he made as if to straddle Keith’s lap, and Keith held him at arms length. Lance just frowned at him harder. It wasn’t a good look on him, despite the whole literally-being-a-demon thing.

“How does that even happen?” Keith asked, eyebrows drawing together. “Don’t demons, like, have a sense for that kinda stuff?”

“Look, my sis is better than me at the whole legalese side of this biz.” Lance huffed, wrists crossed just behind the nape of Keith’s neck. “But make no mistake, mortal.” Lance leaned forward until his mouth was next to Keith’s ear, the word _mortal_ dripping down Keith’s back like syrup. “I’m a goddamned professional.” Lance’s tongue flicked against Keith’s ear at the end of that sentence, sending a shiver down his spine.

In an instant Keith was laid out on the bed, Lance kneeling between his legs and smirking like he was hot shit. Keith frowned, and bent a knee so he could plant one foot on Lance’s chest, keeping him from leaning down. “Let me get this straight.” he said firmly, and paused until Lance met his eyes. “No matter what I say or do, you’re going to keep coming back every night and have sex with me?”

“That’s about the gist of it.” Lance nodded.

“And what if I say no?” Keith sat up, pushing Lance farther away with his foot. “What if I say I don’t know you well enough to like you that way?”

“You liked me well enough last night.” Lance winked.

Keith pulled his heel back, then slammed his entire leg forward against Lance’s sternum. The demon wheezed, and Keith’s hands curled into fists against the sheets. “Like fuck I did.” he spat. “I barely even knew your name!”

“Look, mullet-head.” Lance huffed, crossing his arms and shifting on his feet so one of his hips jutted out, tight blue tank top riding up slightly to expose a sliver of brown skin above the dark denim waistband of his skinny jeans. “You can let me do my job and remember it as a nice dream in the morning, or...” Lance’s eyes flickered, pretty blue turning to crimson red for a heartbeat. “I use my magic and I _make_ you want me.”

“Really?” Keith frowned, crossing his legs and leaning forward slightly. “If you can do that, why didn’t you just stop me from pushing you away?”

Lance shrugged, and Keith scooted back so there was space for the demon to sit on the end of the bed. “Idunno, it feels like cheating.”

“Cheating.” Keith repeated flatly. Weren’t demons supposed to be supremely unconcerned by that type of thing?

“Yeah.” Lance nodded, pulling one leg up towards his chest and resting his chin on it. “If I have to resort to using mind control, it means I need to step up my game.”

“Or what?” Keith tilted his head to the side. Lance hesitated for a minute, then shrugged.

“Or I die. My sis is great and all, but neither of us is a high enough demon to provide for another.” Lance looked up at Keith through his eyelashes, and Keith was fairly certain there was some magic imbued in that look because one second they were sitting facing each other and the next he was in Lance’s lap, kissing him. Keith’s hands were on Lance’s waist, pulling their bodies closer together, and he moaned as needle-sharp teeth scraped over his lower lip.

“You like that.” Lance murmured, and Keith let himself be pushed over onto his back. Their clothing had vanished at some point, and Lance sank into him with a single smooth thrust. Keith whimpered, and Lance nipped at his exposed throat. “Give in.” the demon purred, drawing almost all the way back out.

Keith nodded, arching up against Lance as the demon thrusted back into him. He’d expected it to feel weird, but it didn’t. The friction, the fullness, Lance’s teeth on his skin, it all felt good. Scratch that, it all felt _great_. Keith gripped at Lance’s shoulder blades, the demon’s wings brushing against his fingers, and moaned wantonly. “Lance.” he gasped, trying to keep his eyes open long enough to catch the demon’s gaze. “Lance, I’m-”

The demon’s lips left his collarbone, and fastened over his own before he could finish the sentence. “Mine.” Lance growled, something deep and inhuman echoing just a heartbeat behind his words. “Come for me, Keith.” he purred, that same unnatural rumble giving his words weight enough to force the breath from Keith’s lungs. He couldn’t help but obey. His vision exploded into stars and he screamed, bright spinning black blotting out everything but Lance’s burning red eyes.


	3. Sunday Nov 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, some actual smut! Hope y'all sinners enjoy~

When Lance stepped into Keith’s dreamscape for the third time, he was a little bit surprised to see the state the human was in. It wasn’t unusual in the slightest to find a victim waiting for him, people did tend to summon an incubus on purpose after all, but usually they were at least mostly naked when he arrived. Keith wasn’t. Keith was wearing the same thing he had been when Lance arrived the last two nights, fuzzy pajama pants with paw prints on them and a T-shirt with a graphic from some 80’s mech anime. Not that they were difficult to take off, when his magic let him manipulate the dreamscape with a thought, but still. He’d come here straight from a back-room summoning at a fancy party, and with the suit still on he felt a teeny bit over-dressed.

“You came.” Keith said, sounding surprised. Lance rolled his eyes. _Humans_. Still, this was only the third night of seven. He smiled and sauntered forward, the dreamscape warping around him until they were in an opulent room with a four-poster bed. Much better. Now Keith was underdressed, and the only way to fix that was for both of them to lose the clothes entirely.

“For you? Of course I did.” Lance purred, sitting on the end of the bed and resting a hand on Keith’s knee.

“Bet you say that to all your clients.” Keith said flatly, not even looking at him. Lance gasped and snatched his hand away, affecting shock.

“Keith, how could you?” he asked, using his best scandalized tone. “I thought we were special.”

“Really?” Keith asked, head whipping around to look at him with frankly hilarious speed. But thankfully Lance had a couple centuries of acting experience on his side, so he didn’t laugh. Instead, he put on his best smile and touched his fingertips oh so gently to the bottom of Keith’s jaw, sliding his thumb across the human’s lower lip.

“My hand to god.” he murmured, leaning in until their foreheads touched. Keith’s irises had all but vanished, his pupils were so wide. Lance slid his hand down to rest around Keith’s throat, and pushed him back until he was laying down on the bed. This was better, this was as it should be. His presence alone was enough to arouse a mere mortal like this one, no magic required. “That’s it. Relax.” he purred, trailing his hand down over Keith’s shirt. “This will feel heavenly.”

“But you’re a demon.” Keith frowned, eyebrows lowering and pupils contracting. Lance groaned and slumped forward, dropping his head on Keith’s sternum.

“Can you _maybe_ let me do my job?” he whined, not caring for a moment that he was being incredibly unprofessional.

“So this _is_ just a job to you.” Keith huffed, pushing at Lance’s chest until he had enough room to scoot backwards. Lance let the human go, and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Look.” he sighed, lifting a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. “You summoned a demon to fuck you silly, and I’m here to do that.” he lowered his hand to level a glare at Keith. “Mortal prostitutes tell each client they’re special. Demons like me, we’re no different. It’s part of the job description.”

“There’s a job description?” Keith leaned forward slightly, and Lance sighed. Amalia owed him _big time_ for taking this one off her hands.

“Yes. there’s a job description.” Lance couldn’t quite help rolling his eyes. “Every job has a description.”

“But you got to pick your job?” Keith seemed genuinely interested now, “You mentioned it the other night, but then we got, uh...” his pale cheeks coloured, and Lance grinned.

“Busy?” he suggested, one edge of his mouth curling up in a smirk that never failed to entice.

“Distracted.” Keith rolled his eyes, utterly uninfluenced by Lance’s charms. Anybody else and he would’ve been kinda offended. Though in all honesty, Lance wasn’t sure why Keith’s nigh-immunity didn’t bother him. Maybe it was the challenge? He couldn’t remember the last time a mortal put up more than a playful resistance to his advances, aside from this one. “From everything Pidge said, I thought demons were, like, made for their jobs or something.”

Lance grinned. Humans were so out of date it was funny. Or, well, it was usually funny. Somehow Keith made it kinda cute. “Well, that's kinda true.” he scooted closer to Keith, until their knees were almost touching. “But only for demons who were born in Hell. Converted demons, like me and my sis, have to pick a job and try to work our way up.”

“Converted?” Keith’s eyes widened. “So you used to be human?”

“Yep.” Lance nodded his head.

“How does that even happen?” Keith frowned, brow wrinkling adorably.

“Well, first you sell your soul.” Lance grinned, tapping his tie where it laid over his sternum. “Then you die, and go to hell, and if you're lucky you get to be a demon.”

“And if you're unlucky?” Keith sounded almost scared. Lance’s smile softened, and he rested his hand on the side of Keith’s face.

“When you die, I’ll make sure you don't have to find out.” he murmured, leaning in to brush his lips over Keith’s. The human made a soft, breathy sound and leaned after him when he pulled away. “C’mere.” Lance purred, pulling Keith into his lap.

“Keep the suit on?” the human whispered, and Lance grinned. Finally, a kink to exploit!

“Anything for you, handsome.” he winked.

\---

Keith blushed as Lance peeled his shirt off over his head, the fabric dissolving into smoke as it was flung away. His pants received similar treatment, and then he was sitting naked in the lap of a well dressed, _very_ attractive man. Demon. Whatever. The point was, he was hot and Keith had _terrible_ impulse control. He leaned forward and smashed his mouth against Lance’s. It should’ve been awkward and terrible, since he’d only had one non-chaste kiss and that was during a drunk game of truth or dare, but somehow it wasn’t.

Lance’s lips were soft and smooth on his, matching his motions without missing a beat, and Keith couldn’t help but moan as a fingertip slid up his ass. When he tried doing anything like that to himself it just felt awkward and uncomfortable, but Lance- Keith had to pull away to gasp for air as another finger slid into him, and his shaky exhale came out as a soft moan.

“Excited tonight?” Lance murmured in his ear, the pitch of it sending very pleasant shivers down Keith’s spine. He nodded, and Lance chuckled in that same register, the sound shooting straight to Keith’s dick. He bit back a whimper, his head hanging forward so his forehead rested against Lance’s.

Lance just chuckled again and probed deeper with his fingers. “I think I’ll have some fun with you tonight.” he all but purred, the sound resonating in Keith’s very bones. “We’ll see how many times you can come without being touched.” he said in Keith’s ear, setting a languid rhythm with his fingers. “How desperate you’ll be for release by the time you do.” his fingers brushed a spot inside of Keith that made him tense all over, and the demon’s eyes flashed red as he grinned. “How loudly I can make you _beg_ to have my cock in your ass.”

Keith wasn’t able to suppress a moan that time, instead rocking his hips against Lance’s fingers. The demon’s finger tips were touching just next to that intoxicating spot with every press in, not hard enough to send a shock of pleasure through him but hard enough that he knew it was happening. Lance’s other hand rested on his hip, supporting him as he struggled to meet each of Lance’s finger thrusts.

“Want something, Keith?” Lance purred, drawing another moan out of Keith. His entire body felt like a coiled spring, wound so tight he was about to snap. He gasped for breath, and met another finger thrust that only barely missed. “I can give you what you want, just say the word.”

“Ha-” Keith gasped as Lance added a third finger, making his dick throb almost painfully with every racing heartbeat. “Harder.”

“Ah-ah-a~h.” Lance grinned at him, voice slipping from the pitch that drove Keith crazy. “Beg, human.”

“Wha-?” Keith panted, still rocking back and down against Lance’s fingers with each thrust.

“If you want something, anything, you have to beg.” Lance smirked, and Keith almost came on the spot.

“Ple-ase!” Keith yelped the end as Lance struck the very edge of the spot he’d been avoiding, lightning shooting through his veins. “Please, Lance, harder.” he panted, passingly proud of himself for stringing that many words together.

“Do what harder?” Lance purred, back in that unfairly sexy tone. Keith whimpered, and Lance’s hand left his hip to lift his head up by the chin. “You’ll have to be specific.”

“Fingers.” Keith moaned, his thighs slapping against Lance’s every time he tried to coax Lance’s fingers just that little bit deeper. “In me. Harder.” he gasped, doing his best to hold eye contact with the demon whose fingers were currently driving him mad with lust. “ _Please_.”

Lance’s hand slid around to the back of Keith’s head, pulling him in close again so Lance’s mouth was practically on his ear. “Of course, babe.” he murmured in that maddening register, all but slamming his fingers into Keith’s ass. He sped up, too, and Keith struggled to get a breath which wasn’t interrupted by a sound of pleasure. Then Lance actually struck that spot inside of him, and Keith _keened_.

“Lance!” he cried, eyes squeezing shut as his hips jerked to take the demon’s fingers deeper. “Lance, I-” another strike against that spot, scrambling his thoughts with overwhelming pleasure. “Lance, Lance!” he screamed, nails digging into the demon’s back just above where his wings came out. He came hard, splattering Lance’s unfairly-hot suit, but the demon didn’t even slow down.

“Who knew your prostate was so sensitive?” Lance purred as Keith slumped against him, sending tingles across his skin. “And this is just with my fingers.” his free hand moved back to Keith’s hip, the one in his ass still striking his prostate every second or so and sending bursts of static across his mind. “Imagine what it’ll feel like when I get my big fat cock in your tight human ass.” Lance’s lips actually brushed against Keith’s ear, and his cock twitched. “You’ll be so tight around me I’m all you can feel. I’ll fill you up like no human ever could, so full you think you’re going to split in two, but you’ll take every inch.” Lance’s hand drifted across Keith’s stomach, then back to his hip. “I’ll fuck you til you can’t walk, til your ass is so full of my come it’s overflowing.” he added another finger, and Keith moaned loudly as all four struck his prostate even harder than before, fully whiting out his vision again. “Make you scream my name until you go hoarse, make you beg for more until you’re so spent you can’t even move.”

Lance chuckled, and once again the sound went straight to Keith’s dick. “You like the sound of that?”

Keith nodded, a whimper passing his lips as Lance struck his prostate again. This was one dream he never wanted to end.


	4. Monday Nov 3

Lance straightened his bow tie, and grinned at his mirror. After last night’s breakthrough, he was actually looking forward to seeing Keith tonight. The human had come apart so wonderfully with just his voice and the fingers of one hand, Lance been distracted from his original plan to fuck him while still wearing most of the suit. Not tonight, though. Tonight he’d skip all that oh-so-appetizing foreplay and go straight to the main course. Keith’s energy was easily the most delicious he’d ever encountered, it was hard to remind himself not to take too much. Counting tonight, he still had four visits left. Keith had to have enough left afterwards to keep on living.

“This _is_ a dreamscape job, right?” Amalia asked, leaning in the doorway of his room.

“Yeah, the one you bailed out of.” Lance smiled, straightening his jacket.

“Still?” Amalia frowned, pushing off the doorway and crossing her arms.

“Yeah. He did the summoning with seven drops of blood, so I get to visit him all week.” Lance couldn’t help the smile that split his face. He hadn’t enjoyed his job this much since, well, since ever. Fucking Keith didn’t feel like work at all, and even the usually-tedious process of collecting energy from a dreamscape job wasn’t off-putting.

Amalia sighed, and held out a hand towards the hallway. A small jar flew into her hand, presumably from her room or the bathroom, and she unscrewed the lid with a deft flick of her wrist. “You’re overdue for a trim, brother dear.” she grinned, dipping her fingers in the hair gel and smearing it just north of his forehead. “If his imagination really is as poor as you complained the other day, you should do your hair by hand.” she smoothed his hair back with practiced ease, then patted his cheek with her sticky hand. “There, irresistable.”

Lance grimaced, and grabbed a wet wipe to clean his cheek as Amalia twisted the lid back onto her tub of hair gel. “You say that like I wasn’t already.”

“You’re barely even glamoured.” she pointed out flatly. “And without shapeshifting or some serious glamour, no amount of nice clothing is going to make you look like an adult.”

“It’s not like Keith is that much older than us.” Lance huffed, straightening his tie again.

“We’re turning five hundred in a few years.”

“Than we were when we died, you know what I meant.” Lance huffed, swatting at her shoulder. On his nightstand, the clock ticked over to eleven o’clock. “Oh, great, and now I’m running late.” Lance frowned at his sister.

“Have fun.” she grinned, giving him a cheery wave. He flipped her off, and tapped Keith’s summoning ticket to enter his dreamscape.

Instead of the usual boring surroundings, though, he stepped into darkness. Complete and total darkness. Someone was sobbing somewhere, and vague sounds all around him were being registered by his once-human brain as potential threats. He tried to make a bubble around himself with his magic as he started walking, but nothing happened. He couldn’t control this dreamscape. “Nightmare.” he breathed, moving forward faster. Of course Keith was having nightmares, he’d had a literal demon in his skull for the past three nights.

Lance cursed under his breath, and started running. The crying must be coming from Keith. If he found Keith, he could use his magic through Keith to make this nightmare into a normal boring dream. He charged blindly forward, chasing the sound, until he smashed his shin against something and fell onto- a bed? Keith screamed, and Lance sat up. Underneath? Keith was hiding under the bed. He stood, then turned and crouched to look under the bed. He couldn’t see anything, but he could hear poorly muffled breaths.

“It’s okay, Keith.” he said softly, reaching under the bed until his fingertips met soft skin. “I’m here, I’ll protect you.”

Keith sniffled, and a hand latched onto Lance’s. It wasn’t Keith’s hand, though. It was far too small. Lance’s eyes widened, and he pulled the kid (a _toddler_ if he was guessing right) out from under the bed into his arms. Was this a nightmare where Keith was trying to find someone? Lance could imagine him out there, stumbling around in the dark, frantically searching for his younger brother or cousin or whoever this kid was to him.

“I’m scared.” the kid whimpered, and Lance’s heart just about stopped because that was definitely Keith’s voice. Higher and softer, yes, but still unmistakably Keith’s. This was bad, really bad. His magic didn’t work on kids, and if he couldn’t affect the dreamscape at all... 

“It’s okay.” he whispered, stroking Keith’s hair. Not a mullet, but significantly longer than most boys kept their hair. “I’m going to go scare the monsters off, so you just wait right here.” he set Keith down on the bed, and wrapped what felt like a threadbare blanket around his shoulders.

“Don’t go.” Keith sniffled. Lance sighed, and leaned down to press a kiss to Keith’s forehead.

“I can’t fight them if you’re with me.” he said, keeping his voice soft. “Just trust me, Keith. I’ll protect you. I’ll save you from the monsters.”

Keith was perfectly still for a moment, then nodded. “O- okay.” he said, obviously just putting on a brave face. Lance stood up, and strode out into the darkness for a few seconds before closing his eyes and willing himself out of the dream.

When he opened them, he was standing at the foot of Keith’s bed. It had to be Keith, since he’d just come from the man’s dream, but... wow. How did someone so hot have such an unremarkable self-image? He’d thrown his blankets off, despite the early November chill which seeped into the room from the direction of the window, and Lance could see that Keith did, in fact, wear fuzzy pajama pants with kitty paw prints on them. He wasn’t wearing the old graphic tee, but Lance had no doubt that particular item of clothing was in the hamper in the corner.

Its absence, however, allowed Lance a view of some impressively well-sculpted muscles on the human’s chest. Good god, he could’ve been fucking _this_ for the past three nights instead of the nigh-featureless self-image in Keith’s dreams? He was practically drooling when Keith whimpered, and Lance shook his head. Stupid incubus, he’d promised to save little Keith from the monsters, and to do that he had to wake this Keith up. Then again, he could just conveniently forget to cast the spell which would keep his target asleep until the job was done...

Lance shimmied out of his pants and underwear, then divested Keith of his sole article of clothing. Lance made a few quick rune-signs with his fingers, and the fingers he’d signed with became slick with lube. He slid one into Keith, and shivered at the sensation. This guy was _tight_. He worked a second finger in, and by the time he started spreading Keith open with three fingers the human was fully hard. Lance slicked up his own erection, and slid in.

Keith moaned, still obviously asleep, but his face had smoothed out a bit. Lance pressed a gentle kiss to the human’s cheek as he pulled out almost all the way, then one to his chin as he pressed back in just slightly deeper than he had at first. Every motion was accompanied with a soft kiss, and as he slid deeper and deeper into Keith’s warmth the human relaxed more and more. Lance pressed a kiss to Keith’s nose, to each of his closed eyelids, to just about every inch of his face which wasn’t his lips. Keith whimpered again, and Lance paused in his ministrations. Was the nightmare coming back?

Keith’s eyes slowly slid open, and he deliberately lifted his hips until Lance was fully hilted inside of him. “Saved me.” he mumbled, and Lance grinned.

“Yeah, I did.” he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Keith’s lips. The human opened his mouth slightly, and Lance started moving again as he swiped his tongue over Keith’s lower lip. The human’s mouth tasted like sleep and mint toothpaste, and his tongue pressed against Lance’s clumsily. A hand landed heavily on the back of his neck, as if to pull him into a deeper kiss, and Lance pitched his chuckle to the level he knew would drive Keith to distraction.

“Relax, Keith.” he murmured in the human’s ear when they pulled apart. “I’ll take care of you tonight.” he spread his wings, still their full size since he wasn’t in a dreamscape, and brought them down along the edges of the bed to envelop Keith.

“Lance?” Keith frowned, and Lance leaned down to kiss him.

“Nunc somnum.” he murmured, and this time when Keith’s eyes drifted shut they didn’t slide back open. He wouldn’t even remember this in the morning, and Lance wasn’t sure why that knowledge made his chest ache the way it did. This was just a job, nothing more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to just be Lance going all classic-incubus and fucking a sleeping Keith, but somehow it turned into this instead? I blame Lance, he’s got a goddamn gift for sending shit flying off the rails. Also, I’m low-key kicking myself for not thinking of making the language of demon-magic Arabic or Hebrew, considering they’re supposed to be biblical demons and both those languages are fucking beautiful.


	5. Tuesday Nov 4

“So that’s two hundred gold to everyone, and you all get to level up.” Lance grinned, stuffing the last of his papers into the folder and snapping it shut.

“Oh, Lance.” Kshitij said as he swept his dice into their box. “Have you seen Angelface yet?”

Lance shook his head. He’d been meaning to see it Friday, but got distracted with preparing for tonight’s campaign and then, well, Keith. “No. Why?”

“Well, Azat and Diana went to the midnight premier, but Dema, Vilma, and I were gonna go catch the 9:30 at Riverrun Mall. Wanna come with?”

“Concessions are on me.” Vilma supplied, sliding her and Dema’s supplies into her shoulder bag. “Employee discount.”

“Sorry.” Lance grinned sheepishly. “I’m busy tonight.”

“You’ve got Tuesdays and Fridays off, though.” Azat frowned.

“Oh my god, did you finally get someone to date you?” Diana blurted, slamming her clawed hands on the table.

“What, no!” Lance yelped, but he could feel his face heating. Keith was a human, but the thought of dating him was, well, kinda nice. No, bad Lance, he mentally slapped himself. Keith was just a client. He’d had attractive clients before, he’d have attractive clients again. This guy was no different from any other mortal. “Amalia tricked me into taking a week-long contract. It’ll be up in a few days, though, if any of you wanna see it with me then?”

“Ooh, me.” Dema beamed, grinning literally from ear to ear. “I won’t mind seeing it for a third time.”

“Y’know, I’m not even surprised.” Lance rolled his eyes. “But yeah, sure. Friday?”

“I’ll text you when I’m free.” Dema winked, hooking one arm through her sorta-girlfriend’s and following Kshitij out the door of the little game shop.

“So, is she hot?” Diana asked, perching on the end of the table and tapping her claws on its scored surface.

“He, and yeah.” Lance couldn’t help but grin. “Maybe I’ll get lucky and get promoted high enough to pick him as a trainee when he gets down here.”

“When?” Diana leaned forward, curling her claws against the underside of the table.

“I mean, he summoned a demon for a whole week. Nothing _that_ stained with Hell’s energy is going through the pearly gates.”

“Fair, fair.” Diana leaned her head from side to side, swinging her cloven hooves carelessly in the air. “See you Sunday?”

“Yeah.” Lance nodded his head once. “Can’t wait to see what you’re doing for the next part of your campaign.”

“Here’s a hint, it involves aasimar.” she winked, pushing off the table. Her hooves brought up a small flurry of sparks when they struck the floor, and she lifted a leg to casually pat out one which had settled on the hem of her skirt. 

“Awesome.” Lance sighed. Aasimar meant celestial damage, which his warlock was especially weak to after being cursed. Thanks for that, Azat, really, _great_ job disarming all those fucking traps.

“Well, bus is gonna be here in a few, so I’m out.” Diana gave a jaunty wave, swung her backpack up on one shoulder, and headed out the door. Lance followed a minute later, and went airborne after a few quick steps. The flight home didn’t take half as long as walking would’ve, and after some consideration of his wardrobe Lance slid into an old pair of sweatpants and a band tee. Keith’s dreamscape wasn’t going to be any kinder tonight, and the guy wasn’t going to be awake to judge his outfit so the name of the game was convenience. Also, he had at least an hour left before Keith was asleep, so he could knock out a chapter or two of that book Amalia had lent him.

\---

Keith’s dreamscape was just as dark as it had been the previous night, but this time Lance didn’t bother hunting down the child he knew was the source of the pitiful sobbing. Instead he immediately manifested himself out of Keith’s mind and into the human’s cramped bedroom. A laptop sat open on the bed next to him, and Lance carefully set it down on the floor next to the bed before undressing. Keith wasn’t wearing underpants, again, and Lance laid his middle and index fingers gently on the human’s closed eyes. “Sopor.” he whispered, magic pulsing from his hand and ensuring the man wouldn’t wake until morning.

After some consideration, however, Lance pulled his boxers and sweatpants back on and simply positioned himself between Keith’s legs. It just didn’t feel right, somehow, to fuck the guy silly when he couldn’t possibly remember it. Which was a ridiculous thing to feel, fucking people silly when they couldn’t remember is was half of his job, but hey he needed to keep in practice in all forms of pleasure and this was as good a chance as any. Keith’s dick hardened in his hand fairly quickly, and once it stood fully erect Lance took the whole thing in his mouth.

Even fully asleep, Keith gasped out the occasional word. Never more than a syllable, mostly swear words, but only one made Lance still. Keith stirred, eyelids fluttering. “Lance.” he gasped, fingers twitching against his sheets. “Please.”

Lance lifted his head, and swallowed hard. Oh, that- that wasn’t good. Hearing his name on Keith’s lips like that, all breathy and desperate, did things to his chest that shouldn’t be possible. He was an incubus, the capacity to feel things like that had been removed from him along with his soul all those hundreds of years ago. Keith whimpered, and his eyes actually peeled open a fraction. His head lifted, and his mouth curled up in a small smile.

“Lance.” he murmured, and Lance’s heart flipped in his chest. He’d done the spell, he was _good_ at that spell. Keith shouldn’t be conscious in any way shape or form until the sun was up, at the very earliest.

“Sopor.” Lance breathed, gripping Keith’s ankle. Nothing happened. Of course, his hand wasn’t in the right spot. He crawled up over Keith, and a hand lifted slowly to rest on the side of his face.

“Please?” the human breathed, lifting his hips against Lance’s.

“Of course.” Lance murmured, slipping back into business mode on pure reflex. He took Keith in hand, and the human’s head fell back against the pillow. As soon as his job was done, he made the rune-sign for home and snapped back to his bedroom in Hell. If he hadn’t landed sitting on his bed, his legs definitely would’ve given out under him. He hadn’t felt anything like that since he died, and now that he wasn’t single-mindedly focused on his work the emotional aftershocks had him shaking.

He could still remember those early days after being chosen to be a demon, that frightening numbness where his emotions had once been. He’d gotten used to it, though. His pseudo-soul let him feel pseudo-emotions, but nothing so strong as what he felt for Keith. Oh, fuck, he had feelings for Keith. _Feelings_ , for a mortal. Romantic type feelings.

“You’re home early.” Amalia quipped from the doorway.

Lance ducked his head, and tried to still his shaking limbs.

“Oh, shit.” Amalia crossed the room, and sat down on the edge of the bed next to him. “What happened?”

“I- I think I love him.” Lance said after a second. The words lit a warmth in his chest so hot it almost burned, and the intensity of it brought tears to his eyes. “We’re not supposed to be able to do that, right?”

“No, we’re not.” Amalia was undoubtedly frowning, but Lance wasn’t about to lift his head from his knees and check. Her arm was around his shoulder, steady and grounding, a promise they’d exchanged so often it no longer needed to be spoken. “Did he do something to you?”

Lance shook his head, forcing a breath into his lungs past the burning sensation in his chest. “Just, begged a bit. I-” Amalia’s arm tightened around his shoulders, and he leaned into her embrace. “He said my name.” he choked out after a minute. Amalia cursed.

“How did he find out?” she asked sharply.

“I don’t kn-” Lance stopped mid-word, comprehension dawning with a sensation like ice down his spine. “He remembered.”

“What?” Amalia’s voice went absolutely flat.

“That first night, he wouldn’t let me fuck him until I gave him my name. It was just a dream, so I didn’t use a fake, but...” Lance trailed off, the revelation sitting heavy in his gut.

“But he summoned you for a whole week.” Amalia finished, her hand tightening on Lance’s shoulder. “Lance, you know what this means, right?”

He nodded. He’d have to wipe Keith’s memory, remove his name from the human’s mind to ensure it couldn’t be used against him.

“You should do it tomorrow.” Amalia said firmly. “If he has your name for much longer, you could end up with a bond.”

“I can’t.” Lance shook his head, standing up so he could pace. “Magic just, doesn’t work on him like it should.” he lifted a hand and raked it back through his hair, pushing it out of his face. “I used the spell for deep sleep on him, and he woke up before I was even done.”

“No.” Amalia gasped.

Lance wrapped his arms around his mid-section. “Yeah. And he’s shown resistance to my ambient magic, too. If I wipe his memory, I don’t think it’ll stick.”

“You still have to try.” Amalia insisted, standing from his bed and walking over to catch his hands, pulling them away from his torso. “If he keeps calling you once the contract is up he’ll kill himself, and we’re not allowed to take lives yet.”

“I know that.” Lance snapped, pulling his hands back and curling them in the hem of his shirt. Keith hadn’t looked as bad in person as his dreamscape implied, but if he kept exposing himself to demonic energy... Lance had never been an addict’s final call, but he’d seen one or two whose next call would be their last. They had been gaunt, paranoid, with an unsettling light in their eyes. He didn’t want that for Keith. Keith was strong, and intelligent, and deserved to live a long full life no matter how much Lance wished he would die already and become a demon.

“I’ll do it on Thursday.” he said, and tried to ignore the ache in his chest.


	6. Wednesday Nov 5

Keith groaned and reached for his can of monster, draining the last of it in one gulp. This paper was due in just over 48 hours, and he still had five pages left to type before he even started on editing.

“Well, someone’s hittin’ the books.”

Keith startled, and spun in his chair to see a dark figure perched on his bed. He reached out blindly, and turned on the lamp next to his computer. Brown skin, blue eyes, and a smile that screamed ‘I know I’m better than you’. Wait, he recognized that smile. “Oh, it’s you.” he said flatly, turning back to his computer. “Could you come back later? I’m a bit busy.”

“No can do, darling.” Lance purred, and from the squeaking of the springs Keith guessed the demon had at least gotten off his bed. “See, I can’t get back to Hell without some of your energy. Not without filing a _ton_ of paperwork.”

Keith sighed, and turned again to look up at the demon’s handsome face. “Fine, you can wait on my bed until I finish this paper.”

Lance drooped, his soft lips curling down into a pout. “The paper can wait, can’t it?” he asked, lifting Keith’s hand by the wrist and guiding it towards his crotch. “I need you now.”

Keith yanked his hand back before it made contact with anything, and turned his body fully towards his laptop. “You can wait.” he said dismissively. Lance huffed, and a second later the squeak of bedsprings informed Keith that the demon had definitely thrown himself down on the bed like a dramatic asshole. He got all of a minute and a half of silence, and had just plugged his latest source into a citing formatter when the demon piped up again.

“Keeeiiith.” Lance whined. “You’re the one who summoned me, so quit ignoring me!”

Keith, without turning his head, reached down into his backpack and fished out the headphones Pidge had gotten him for his birthday. He slid them over his ears, plugged them into his computer, and tabbed over to his music player. A few seconds later, his favourite math-rock album was on repeat and Lance’s whining was all but inaudible.

He’d actually gotten a few good-sized paragraphs down when he became aware of a persistent squeaking. It was largely blocked out by his headphones, but the pitch was just high enough to filter through the music. Now that he was listening, he could tell Lance was talking too. The words were indistinct, but his voice was pitched down from its usual register. A pleasant shiver ran through him at the memory of the last time Lance had spoken to him like that, and he sighed quietly. He’d just finish this page, then save and go indulge the incubus on his bed. He had summoned it, after all, even if he hadn’t believed it would work at the time.

Come to think of it, he still hadn’t told Pidge that the summoning worked. Nor would he, he decided after a moment. They’d be insufferably smug if he ever revealed that they were, in fact, correct in their beliefs. Lance was talking again, and Keith sighed heavily. “Look, ju-” he froze halfway through a word, his entire body locking up. The back of his chair dug into his left armpit, and the edges of his muff headphones pinned the tips of his ears to his skull almost painfully, but physical discomfort was the furthest thing from his mind as he struggled to take in the scene before him.

Lance was naked, that was the first thing of course. There was a naked man in his bed. A very attractive naked man. Keith had envisioned plenty of things in his future, but that definitely hadn’t been one of them. Said naked man was also masturbating, and moaning Keith’s name as he did so. Keith had _definitely_ never thought about that. He licked his dry lips, setting his headphones down next to his computer.

“Keith.” Lance gasped, hips lifting ever so slightly from the mattress. He didn’t turn his head, but Keith got a feeling that the demon’s eyes had flicked over him regardless. “I’m so hard, Keith.” Lance whimpered. “So hard for you it hurts.” he turned his head, and Keith had to swallow quickly at the sight of Lance’s eyes. He couldn’t even tell if they were blue or red at the moment, the pupils were so wide.

“Touch me, Keith.” Lance moaned, hips jerking up again. “I need you to touch me.”

Well, fuck. There went the rest of tonight’s productivity. Keith gripped the back of his chair as he stood, legs just the slightest bit shaky. Was this really happening? It felt a little bit like a dream, but maybe that was just the inherent absurdity of the situation talking. He tugged his shirt over his head, not bothering to check if his blind toss had landed it in the hamper, and climbed into bed. Lance was flushed all the way down his neck and even across a bit of his upper chest, and it made Keith all the more keenly aware of his own erection.

Keith reached down, and wrapped his hand around Lance’s. “Like this?” he asked, settling next to Lance’s splayed legs. The only answer he got was a high whine, and Lance’s hips jerking up into his touch. Lance came pretty quickly, and once he did the demon sat up with a near-manic grin.

“My turn.” he purred, grabbing Keith by the biceps and flipping him onto his back. The air left his lungs all at once, and by the time he had enough oxygen in him to struggle Lance had already stripped him of his favourite pajama pants. A warm hand wrapped around his dick, and Keith bit back a moan. Fuck, how was he already this hard? His hips jerked up helplessly into the friction of Lance’s palm, and the incubus pressed a light kiss to the edge of his jaw.

“You can always beg for more.” he purred, voice shooting down Keith’s spine like lightning straight to his dick. “Or I could start describing all the things I want to do to you.” Lance’s free hand trailed lightly up from Keith’s hip, tracing the faintly defined muscles on his stomach and chest. “See how hard you’ll beg me to make good on my words.”

Keith grabbed Lance’s wrist when the demon went for his chin, and held eye contact as he guided it back down towards his throat. “Fuck me like this.” he said when Lance gave him a confused look. “Say whatever you want, fuck me however you want, but don’t move this hand.” this might be his one chance to have his kinks indulged, and he damn well wasn’t going to waste it.

Lance grinned, pulling one of Keith’s legs up over his shoulder and pressing a quick kiss to the inside of his thigh. “How about this, instead?” the demon smirked, lifting his hand from Keith’s neck and muttering a few words of probably Latin while making complex gestures with his hand. Keith startled when he finished the incantation, not because of the sulfur-and-brine smell but because something had just wrapped itself around his neck tight enough he could barely breathe.

“Ooh, you look so pretty in purple.” Lance purred, running a nail along the lower edge of what could only be a collar. Okay, that shouldn’t have been as hot as it was, but never let it be said that Keith Kogane didn’t know how to roll with the punches. “That good?” Lance asked, tilting his head slightly to the side in an action far more adorable than a sex demon should be capable of.

Keith nodded, and Lance flashed a sharp-toothed smile. “Awesome. If anything gets to be too much, or stops feeling good, just grab for my face or neck and I’ll stop.”

Keith nodded again, and a strangled moan left his throat not even a second later as one of Lance’s slick fingers pressed into him. “You’re so tight.” Lance murmured, adding a second finger. “Bet you’ll feel so good around my cock, all tight and hot and slippery.” his fingers brushed Keith’s prostate, and as his whole body jerked he remembered the last time Lance had played with his prostate. The suit, the blinding pleasure, the string of orgasms which had left him dizzy and limp. Had all that really been a dream?

Lance’s smile flashed in the lamplight, and he rubbed a firm, deliberate circle right on the spot. “You like that?” he purred as Keith cried out, his whole body going taut. “Just wait ‘til I get my cock in you. You’ll be clawing at the sheets, gasping for air, trying to beg me for more.” he pulled his fingers back, and added a third to stretch Keith out further. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard you _scream_.”

Keith shivered, a very pleasant tingle running down his spine, and he couldn’t help the little sound that escaped him when Lance’s fingers pulled away. A second later, though, he was sucking in as much air as the choke collar would allow. Lance was big, bigger than he’d expected, and his dick throbbed in a painful reminder that he hadn’t come yet. “Lance.” he gasped, head spinning with pleasure and lack of oxygen. “Please.” he grabbed for one of the demon’s wrists, and his hand was swatted away.

“You think I wouldn’t let you come?” Lance grinned, pushing further into Keith. “Don’t worry your pretty mullet head about it.” he pulled almost entirely out, and Keith failed to hold back a breathless whimper as the next thrust went deeper. It felt a little weird, but mostly it just felt _good_. “You like this?” Lance murmured, dropping his voice back down to that wonderfully shivery pitch. Keith nodded quickly, and the demon chuckled.

“It’ll only get better from here.” Lance promised, his voice resonating in Keith’s bones. “I’m going to fuck you into this mattress. Grab you by the hair and watch you ride me until you’re so full of my come it’s leaking out of you with every motion. And then, when you think you’re absolutely spent, I’ll work your prostate until you can’t _think_ for the pleasure.”

Keith gasped for air, and only barely got a shallow breath. He could already barely think past the hot fullness of Lance’s dick in his ass and the friction of its motion. Lance’s hips abruptly snapped forward, and Keith cried out with what little air he had as their hips met. He nearly came on the spot, and then Lance’s hips abruptly started pistoning against his and Keith was gone. Lance didn’t even slow down, though. He just buried his face in the side of Keith’s neck and moaned, hitting that pitch which made Keith’s whole body feel like it was spinning instead of just his head.

“Fuck, Keith.” Lance gasped, once again slamming so deep Keith’s brain skipped like a scratched record. “You’re so tight. So good. So fucking tight.” his lips moved against Keith’s skin, the sensation of his voice sinking through muscle and bone coaxing him back to hardness. “I’m gonna come. Oh, fuck, _Keith_!” Lance’s voice rose into a keen, and between the erratically pounding hips against his and the collar around his neck he couldn’t breathe.

Keith lifted a hand, and groped for Lance’s neck. The demon stilled almost immediately, and when Keith tugged at his collar Lance clicked his fingers. It loosened, and Keith took a deep breath. He pulled the collar off, and flung it aside.

“Want a hand?” Lance asked breathlessly, resting one of his hands on Keith’s neck. Keith shook his head, and the hand went back to his shoulder. “Alright, come on.” Lance grinned, keeping the one hand on Keith’s shoulder and sliding the other forearm behind the small of his back. “Your turn on top.”

Keith whimpered at the shift, and placed his hands on Lance’s shoulders to support himself. This angle was new, and strange, and it hurt a little bit but when Lance lifted him slightly by the hips Keith saw stars. Sinking back down was just as good, and Keith only barely bit back a moan as he unfolded his legs enough to lift himself an inch or so. He didn’t manage to conceal the sound as he sank back down, and Lance pressed a quick kiss to his ear.

“Don’t be quiet.” the incubus urged, his voice pitched to send hot shivers all through Keith’s body. “You’re so tight. Does it feel good?”

“The best.” Keith gasped, pulling himself higher before dropping back down on Lance’s dick. His legs were already burning from the odd position and punishing pace, but it felt so good he couldn’t stop. Lance grabbed his hair, and Keith whined as his head was yanked roughly back, forcing him to lean his entire torso away from Lance. He opened his mouth to complain and instead his legs gave out under him completely as Lance’s tongue laved over one of his nipples. “Fuck!” he yelped, pressing his hips against the demon’s.

“Keep going.” Lance growled, the sound making Keith’s entire chest vibrate. “I’m so close, Keith. Ride me harder. slam my cock into your tight little ass, fuck yourself out on me until you’re too boneless with pleasure to move a muscle.”

Keith inhaled sharply, and moved his hips with as much raw force as he could muster. He moaned, loudly, but Lance cursed in a language which wasn’t even human and suddenly Keith was pressed up against the wall. The pain was secondary, delayed, because Lance was thrusting up into him wildly and Keith just didn’t have the brainpower to process anything else while his mind was swamped with so much pleasure.

“Mine.” Lance snarled, mouth so close to Keith’s ear he could feel to heat of his breaths. “Nobody else will make you feel like this, human or demon.” he made a deliberate thrust, not as deep as before, and Keith moaned loudly as the head of Lance’s dick struck his prostate. His come splattered on Lance’s stomach, and even as his whole body tried to go limp the demon kept going, hips set in their brutal pace.

“Mine.” Lance repeated, more raggedly than before. “You’re mine, Keith. Body, soul, all of it. _Mine_.”

“Yours.” Keith gasped, barely able to think through the overwhelming sensations clamouring for his attention. Lance’s low grunts and laboured breaths in his ear, Lance’s dick pounding into him faster and faster, the smell of sweat and sex and Lance’s distinct sulphur-and-brine scent. Lance came with a deep growl that rumbled through Keith’s entire body, and when he pulled out Keith could feel something warm and thick sluggishly flowing after.

Lance flopped down mostly on top of him, and Keith let out a quiet groan as he turned onto his side. Almost the second his back was to the demon, Lance was pressed up against him and murmuring in a language Keith couldn’t identify. Whatever it was, Lance was saying it in a soft tone that had Keith slipping towards sleep even with the lamp shining in his face. He could get used to this.


	7. Thursday Nov 6

Keith leaned back against the wall at the head of his bed, half an eye on the clock. He’d managed to get all of his editing done before ten and decided to wait up for his demonic visitor, but it was almost eleven and Lance still hadn’t shown. He yawned, and tried to remember how he’d summoned Lance the first time. There had been the blood, the candle, the oil and stinky herbs which his apartment still sorta smelled like... and the incantation. “Maculat inconscio ani-”

“If you wanted more company, you coulda just asked.”

Keith’s eyes flew open, and he grinned at the sight of Lance standing at the foot of his bed. Then he noticed what the incubus was wearing, and felt himself blush. He was still wearing his usual pajama pants and well-worn graphic tee, and Lance was in a full three piece suit. Keith swallowed, and Lance’s face split in a grin that should’ve been more aggravating than sexy.

“Like what you see?” the demon asked, doing a little spin on his heel. Keith nodded mutely. Lance in a suit looked much better in person than he did in a dream, that was for sure. And with his hair slicked back like it was, he could’ve been a goddamn model. Lance sat down gracefully, and slid a hand up the inside of Keith’s leg. “I know I do.”

Keith’s whole face went hot at that, and he looked away quickly. “Can we maybe get to the sex part of the night?”

Lance chuckled, and crawled up over Keith to kiss him gently. “I’ll make it extra special, since it’s your last night.”

“Last night?” Keith jolted upright, eyes widening. If this was going to kill him, he was _totally_ going to make sure Pidge knew it was their fault. And then he’d come back as a ghost and haunt their ass.

“With me.” Lance rolled his eyes. “I need another few centuries of on-the-job training before I can get certified to kill someone.”

“Wait, you-” Keith frowned. “You need a certification to do that?”

“Never heard of a license to kill?” Lance grinned smugly. Keith rolled his eyes and pushed the demon’s face away with one hand.

“Never mind.” he huffed. Lance laughed, pulled Keith’s hand from his face, and pressed a gentle kiss to the inside of his wrist.

“On my word as a demon, I swear that no harm will come to you as long as I am here.” he murmured, looking up at Keith through his eyelashes. Keith’s heart did a funny little flip in his chest, and he nodded once.

“Okay.”

Lance moved to kneel between Keith’s spread legs, and for a long minute they just stared at each other. Lance looked, almost sad. Did he feel whatever it was Keith thought might be starting to grow between them? If he couldn’t come back after tonight, then they’d never know what could’ve been. “Is there a way to summon you?” he asked, breaking the heavy silence which had fallen between them. Lance blinked, evidently confused, and Keith shook his head. “Sorry, stupid question. Is there any way to summon you specifically?”

“Oh.” Lance grinned, making a hand gesture Keith couldn’t read. A scroll, an honest to god scroll, appeared over his hand and he held it out to Keith. “Just say ‘ _Lance maculat conscientiam mentis latus meum et vocavi te_ ’ and I’ll be able to enter whatever plane of existence you’re on.”

Keith’s eyes flicked over the scroll, and after confirming that the latin script was legible he leaned over and set it on the floor next to his bed. “And that’s it? No blood or fancy candles or stinky herbs?”

“Nope.” Lance shook his head. “Just you, me, and your talented tongue.” he winked. Keith grabbed the pillow propped up behind him and smacked Lance in the side of the head with it. The demon just laughed, pushed the pillow out of his grip onto the floor, and pulled Keith in for a gentle kiss. “I promise, I’ll make this a night to remember.”

\---

Lance took his time preparing Keith, drinking in every soft whimper and startled gasp the human made. When Keith was good and loose, he pulled a special condom from his jacket pocket and rolled it on while Keith was distracted with a kiss. His magic didn’t work the way it should on this one, so he couldn’t afford to leave the slightest trace of his presence. “Ready?” he breathed, pulling back just enough to look Keith in the eyes.

“Yeah.” Keith replied, pupils blown wide. Lance wasn’t sure if it was from arousal or the fact that the room was very dimly lit, but his chest burned at the idea that it might be a third option. He mentally shook himself, and slid slowly into Keith. Just slightly at first, but the human under him still gasped and clung to his shoulders. Lance began to move, thrusting shallowly, one hand pinning Keith’s hips to the mattress and the other supporting his weight. Each time he sunk in ever so slightly deeper, and Keith’s fingers began to dig into his shoulder blades.

“Lance, please.” Keith gasped, hips pushing up ever so slightly against his palm. “I need you.”

Lance swallowed a whine. The sound of his name on Keith’s tongue was downright sinful, especially when it was followed up by a plea like that. He leaned down, and caught Keith’s lips in a deep, tender kiss. He wouldn’t be able to indulge himself like this again, so tonight he would take his time. Wearing Keith out quickly was the last thing he wanted to do. He ran his tongue against Keith’s, tasting the human’s life energy, and couldn’t quite suppress the moan that slipped out of his mouth at the flavour. Decadent was the only word that did it justice, though if he hadn’t been a creature of the infernal realms he would’ve freely called it divine.

Lance eventually hilted himself, and pulled away from Keith’s soft lips to let his eyes rove over this human who had managed to steal his long-dead heart. Aside from the mullet, which was a style Lance personally thought should’ve been struck from the face of the earth in the 90s, he was perfect. Perfectly proportioned face, dark eyes that Lance couldn’t help but get lost in, a smile that Lance could just tell was meant for him and him alone. God had done well with this one. It was truly a shame that he’d never get to see whatever awaited the untainted after death.

“You’re beautiful.” he breathed, and Keith’s half-lidded eyes widened for a moment before narrowing again, his eyebrows drawing down.

“I bet you say that to all your clients.” he frowned.

“Not at all.” Lance shook his head. “Sexy? Yeah, sure, humans eat that shit up. Beautiful?” he stroked Keith’s face gently, settling his palm against the side of his cheek so his thumb went under Keith’s chin. “Only when I mean it.”

Keith shivered, eyebrows settling back into a more neutral position, and leaned into Lance’s touch. Lance kept his hand there, bracing the other against the mattress as he began to move again. Keith moaned, hips moving in time with Lance’s languid thrusts, and Lance kept their bodies far enough apart to watch Keith’s face. The way the corners of his eyes crinkled when he squeezed them shut, the curve of his lower lip as he bit it to muffle himself, the breathy, desperate little noises that escaped when he had to open his mouth to gasp for air, Lance burnt all of it into his memory.

“Lance.” Keith gasped, eyes fluttering almost halfway open as he moved a hand to the back of Lance’s neck. “Kiss.” he pulled down with the hand on Lance’s neck, and Lance went. Keith’s attempt at a kiss was clumsy, but enthusiastic, and Lance’s chest burned with affection as he kissed back. Even as aroused and pliant as he was, Keith was still himself. Lance’s ambient magic couldn’t even drive him into a lustful frenzy, and that was one of the first things he’d learnt to make it do. Lance took control of the kiss, and deepened it slowly as he began to move his hips faster. As much as he wanted to string the human along on almost-orgasms until the eastern sky began to threaten dawn, he couldn’t afford to stay that long.

Keith pulled away from the kiss to keen as Lance drove into him, and Lance ducked his head to lave his tongue over one firm nipple. Keith’s hips jerked up at that, so Lance did it again. He moved the hand not supporting his weight to thumb over the other nipple, and Keith’s dick twitched against his stomach.

“Are you close?” Lance whispered, savouring the little shiver that ran through Keith’s body as his breath ghosted over wet skin. Keith nodded, fingers digging hard into the back of Lance’s shoulder. “Do you want me to touch you?” he asked, shifting his weight to the elbow by Keith’s ribs and trailing his now-free hand up Keith’s inner thigh.

“Please.” Keith gasped, and Lance stilled.

“Please what?” he asked, slightly breathless.

“Touch me.” Keith lifted his hips, driving Lance deeper into him. “Make me come, Lance. _Please_.”

Lance leaned down, and kissed Keith fiercely until the human had to pull away to breathe. “Well, since you asked so nicely.” he murmured with a smile, pitching his voice down to make Keith shiver. “I won’t even make you beg for it.” Lance wrapped a hand around Keith’s dick, and couldn’t help but marvel at the musical sound that came from his throat. It only took a few quick strokes for Keith to come, spilling sticky white liquid across both their stomachs, and the clench of him around Lance’s dick had him coming shortly after. The condom and its contents phase-shifted back to their pre-set disposal area as he pulled out, and this time when Keith turned onto his side he was facing Lance.

“That was nice.” he mumbled, scooting closer to Lance and slinging an arm over his waist.

“Glad to hear that.” Lance grinned, heart doing a painful flip in his chest when Keith nuzzled against his collarbone. He’d been a demon for long enough that the memories from his human life were kinda hazy, but he was positive he’d never felt anything like this before. It felt like his entire pseudo-soul was on fire, but he didn’t want it to stop. The thought of letting Keith keep his personal summoning spell, of getting to hold him close again and maybe even fall asleep with him... it made his chest hurt in the best way.

Keith hummed drowsily, and Lance pressed a kiss to the top of his head. But more than wanting to spend time with Keith, he wanted the human to live. And in order for Keith to live, for his health to recover and his nightmares to fade, Lance had to stay away. He held Keith close until his breathing had gone deep and even, indicating sleep, then carefully extricated himself. The rune-signs for summoning a damp rag weren’t as familiar as certain other ones, but he knew them all the same. Keith didn’t stir as Lance wiped him clean, or as Lance slid his pajamas back on.

It only took a few quick gestures for what little was in disarray to right itself, a pillow flying back onto the bed and the blanket rippling up to mostly cover Keith’s body. He gripped the edge in his sleep, and mumbled something incoherent. A grin flickered across Lance’s face, and he dressed quickly. A few muttered words wiped the wrinkles from his suit, and then he walked over to where the most important piece of evidence was. The scroll was deceptively light in his hand, for something which was inscribed with words that held so much weight. He flicked his wrist to toss it into the air, and it vanished with a quiet crackle of flame. Now for the hard part.

Lance sat down on the edge of the bed, facing Keith, and took a deep breath. He had to do this, for both their sakes. Knowing that didn’t make it any easier to put his index and middle fingers to Keith’s forehead, or to infuse his voice with magic for the spell. “Oblivisce.” he whispered, and felt the energy travel from his fingertips into Keith’s skull. The spell would erase him from Keith’s memories entirely, if it worked. If it didn’t... Lance shook his head and stood up, teleporting back home. He couldn’t dwell on this, it would only end in tragedy. All he could do was wait, and hope that Keith was chosen for demon training when he got down here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance’s summoning translates to “Lance, defiler of the unconscious mind, I summon you to my side” and lets him enter the mortal realm within fifty meters of the caster. As for whether or not Keith remembers... I’ll leave that up to you to decide ;}


End file.
